


Эксперимент с китайской диковиной

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, POV John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Если Холмс задумал эксперимент, то проще расслабиться и получить удовольствие.Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды Объединенных Холмсовhttp://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191289914.htm?oam#more3сиквел к работе "Эталон"





	Эксперимент с китайской диковиной

После того памятного случая, когда я пытался постичь назначение китайского фаллоса, который оказался примером эталона мужского достоинства, наша с Холмсом жизнь по понятным причинам изменилась.

Нам понадобилось много времени, чтобы притереться друг к другу, но что касается ночной жизни, я на удивление быстро привык к тому, что мой друг стал наведываться ко мне, а чаще я к нему в комнату.

Квартирная хозяйка наша, милейшая женщина, либо не замечала, либо делала вид, что не замечает нашу ставшую очень близкой дружбу. 

На первых порах я еще страдал, считая подобную связь греховной и подсудной, но Холмс всегда находил очень убедительные доводы, почему это не так. Действительно, мы же не шлялись по подворотням ради удовлетворения потребностей, а в обычной жизни продолжали вести себя как добропорядочные соседи и друзья. И кому какое дело, каким утехам предаются два взрослых человека ночью за закрытыми дверьми, действуя по взаимному согласию? Я принял это утверждение Холмса как свое и с удовольствием проводил с ним ночи.

Надо сказать, что в науке любви Холмс был само совершенство. Он умело очаровывал меня снова и снова, бывая то мягким и податливым, то резким, требующим жесткого обращения, то развратным, словно девка из борделя, но никогда не был вульгарным или отталкивающим.

Мы предавались страсти и на столе в гостиной, и на ковре у камина, и на любимом его кресле — Холмс тяготел к смене места, как никто другой. Через несколько месяцев я даже перестал смущаться, когда Холмс вдруг опускался на колени, бесцеремонно освобождал меня от брюк, захватывал мой член своими тонкими губами и принимался языком выделывать с ним такое, что кровь моментально вскипала у меня в жилах.

Холмс любил переодеваться, — иногда меня в спальне ждала истинная девица, и мы смеялись, когда я долго не мог расшнуровать корсет и освободить от одежды совсем не девичью грудь. Или я просто опрокидывал моего друга на кровать, подтягивал к себе его крепкий зад, откидывая нижние юбки, и давал волю себе и своему Эталону, как теперь называл Холмс мое достоинство.

Меня полностью устраивало такое положение вещей. Но купальни с ним вместе я посещать не решался, боясь, что моя реакция на обнаженное тело друга, проявленная в публичном месте, выдаст нас с головой. Холмс был немного огорчен таким поворотом событий, но потом смирился и сказал, что через некоторое время, когда наши отношения станут привычными, мой организм перестанет так остро реагировать, и мы сможем снова посещать бани вместе. Честно говоря, я сомневался, что подобное пресыщение наступит скоро.

Как я уже многократно говорил, мой гениальный друг был любителем разного рода экспериментов и опытов, которые он применял и в наших отношениях, поэтому жизнь моя не грозила превратиться в рутину.

— Вы только посмотрите на это, дорогой Уотсон! Это же просто потрясающе! — сказал мне Холмс однажды поздним вечером, когда мы по обыкновению сидели в гостиной и курили. Я был занят чтением, а Холмс раскладывал перед собой на низком столике какие-то древние манускрипты, как я думал, имеющие отношение к очередному делу.

Я наклонился к картинке, на которую указывал Холмс, и не сразу понял, что так восхитило его. Это было изображение двух тел, мужского и женского, исполненное в стилистике старинной китайской живописи. Тела сплетались в страстном объятии, женщина сидела верхом на мужчине, словно наездница, а член мужчины упирался в ее лоно. Да, я видел подобные картинки в Индии, наши солдаты частенько скупали их у местных торговцев.

— Вы заинтересовались китайской живописью, Холмс? Безусловно, это очень красивое изображение, но что же вы увидели там необычного?

— Смотрите внимательнее, мой друг. Вы видите, что в руках у женщины?

Я взял манускрипт в руки, поднес поближе к глазам и увидел. Женская фигура была изогнута, как я думал, художник просто изображал страсть, но оказалось, что женщина держит в руках предмет фаллической формы и направляет в анус лежащего под ней мужчины. Получается, что каждый из участников соития таким образом обладал другим. 

— Теперь вы понимаете, как это прекрасно? — воскликнул Холмс, и на лице его играла торжествующая улыбка.

— Возможно я еще не до конца понимаю, что вы хотели этим сказать... — Нет, в голове моей, конечно, зародилось предположение, но я боялся произнести его вслух.

— Помните, мы никак не могли найти применение тому самому китайскому фаллосу? Я предполагал, что такая позиция возможна, но теперь убежден, что именно так он и использовался. Как видите, доказательства налицо!

— И что же... вы хотите попробовать что-то подобное? — с опаской спросил я, еще не понимая, какая роль отводится мне в этом эксперименте.

— Конечно же, мой милый Уотсон. Я считаю, что незаслуженно лишаю вас потрясающего удовольствия, которое вы дарите мне так часто. А так как я сам не обладаю достоинством, сравнимым с вашим, мне даже неловко было предлагать вам поменяться со мной местами. Но сейчас я вижу, что могу обладать вами с помощью нашего китайского эталона, и при этом не лишать себя наслаждения отдаваться вам.

Кровь бросилась мне в лицо, я снова чувствовал себя безусым мальчишкой, которому предстоит первый опыт посещения борделя.

— Господи, Холмс! Вы хотите всунуть в меня эту штуку? Как вы себе это представляете? — мой голос дрогнул.

— Уотсон, вы же доктор, вы невероятно хорошо осведомлены о возможностях человеческого тела, тем более я регулярно принимаю в себя вас, а вам природа подарила достоинство куда более мощное, чем наш эталон. Вы его легко затмили, как мы с вами уже убедились.

— Но, Холмс, я не думаю...

— Уотсон, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы так и не познали блаженства.

— Я бы предпочел испытывать его привычным способом, — я понимал, что мои возражения до Холмса просто не долетают, он все уже решил, а мое сопротивление его идее он воспринимал как досадную помеху и рассчитывал легко ею пренебречь.

— Милый мой Уотсон, мы с вами так и не узнали, насколько были правы китайские монахи. Разве вы не хотите выяснить это опытным путем? Где же ваш боевой дух и готовность к новому? Вы так же сопротивлялись, когда я уговаривал вас, чтобы вы спустили мне в рот. И кто был прав тогда? 

Да, тогда Холмс оказался прав, а я чувствовал себя пещерным чудовищем, которое отказывается от удовольствия из-за каких-то нелепых предрассудков. В конце концов, я же уже связался с мужчиной, почему я был против того, чтобы заполнить его рот своим семенем, раз он этого так хотел? 

— Я мог бы еще предложить вам оказаться на мне сверху, но... — между тем продолжал Холмс, — в таком случае, я боюсь, что удовольствие ваше не окажется полным, как, впрочем, и мое, потому что нет ничего лучше вашего члена, входящего в меня, как поршень. Вы отлично умеете им управляться, а я более гибок и без труда выгнусь в подобной позе, — Холмс провел рукой по женской фигурке на картинке. — И кому еще опробовать на себе эталон, как не вам, лучшему образцу среди живущих на свете?

Я только вздохнул, признавая за Холмсом победу и мое полное поражение. Разве можно отказать этому человеку?

— Хорошо, Холмс, вы меня убедили. Но я надеюсь, что вы не планируете приступить к этому прямо сейчас? Мне нужно как-то смириться с этой мыслью и подготовиться.

— Конечно, дорогой друг, мы подождем с осуществлением этого плана, а пока я хочу возблагодарить вас за готовность к новым впечатлениям.

Он отодвинул столик и кошкой метнулся к моим ногам. Еще мгновение, и мой член скрылся в его горячем рту, а я только откинулся на спинку кресла и забыл обо всем сразу же.

Лишь утром я осознал, на что я согласился. Новый опыт страшил меня безумно, но Холмс не напоминал ни о чем, за что я был ему благодарен. А потом я и вовсе расслабился и решил, что мой друг передумал.

И лишь когда он вошел ко мне в спальню, держа в руках шкатулку, в которой хранился эталон, и флакон с маслом, я понял, что он не передумал и от своего желания не отступит.

Хотя я и бывший солдат и всегда был решителен и смел, у меня, признаться, задрожали поджилки, что не укрылось от внимания Холмса.

— Уотсон, ну что вы... я все рассчитал, я надеюсь, вы доверяете мне? — и он посмотрел мне в глаза таким умоляющим взглядом, что я, право же, был растроган до глубины души.

— Конечно, я доверяю вам, Холмс, но вы должны понять, что я нахожусь в смятении и все равно опасаюсь. Однако если вы говорите, что знаете, как действовать, я готов отдаться в ваши руки.

— Отлично, никогда не сомневался в вас! Разденьтесь, мой дорогой, и попрошу вас расположиться на кровати, дальнейшее предоставьте мне, и вы не будете разочарованы, уверяю вас!

Я принялся медленно снимать одежду под вожделеющим взглядом Холмса. Он всегда так смотрел, когда я раздеваюсь, правда, обычно в это время он сам лежал на кровати, ожидая, когда я навалюсь на него.

Наконец я остался совсем без одежды, лег, как он меня просил, на спину, и закрыл глаза.

— Вы великолепны, дорогой Уотсон, — прошептал Холмс, разводя мои ноги и усаживаясь между. Он наклонился и поцеловал меня так нежно и глубоко, что дух захватило, но потом снова выпрямился и произнес, разглядывая меня между ног с нескрываемым восхищением. — Представьте себя на моем месте. Вы же любите разглядывать меня, прежде чем овладеть, вот и я так же счастлив видеть вашу готовность, ласкать ваш прекрасный орган, представляя, как он скоро окажется внутри меня. И расслабьтесь, я хочу для начала проникнуть в вас пальцами. Вы поймете, что это совсем не больно, лишь немного непривычно.

Я открыл глаза, внимательно наблюдая за его действиями. Холмс был возбужден, но при этом максимально сосредоточен. Он плеснул себе на ладонь немного масла и принялся растирать его между моих ягодиц. Это было немного щекотно, но совсем не неприятно, а когда он второй ладонью проводил по моему твердеющему члену, даже очень возбуждающе. Я старался дышать глубоко и размеренно, но все же невольно сжался, когда Холмс попробовал втиснуть в меня свой длинный и скользкий палец. На что Холмс взглянул на меня с нескрываемой нежностью, прошептал что-то успокоительное, продолжая настойчивые попытки, и я сдался. Преодолев первое сопротивление, его палец очутился внутри меня — это было действительно не больно, но очень непривычно. Холмс покрутил им пару раз, потом вышел и снова вошел, уже гораздо легче.

— Вот видите, вы расслабились и все получается, — довольно проговорил он. — Будет лучше, если вы подтянете колени к груди, так вам будет проще.

Я сделал так, как он велел и теперь лежал перед ним в неприличной позе и чувствовал, как горит мое лицо. Зато он без труда ввел в меня уже два пальца и принялся разводить их в стороны, чуть покачивая кистью.

— Вы все еще смущены, мой друг, а между тем, вы даже представить себе не можете, как вы возбуждаете меня. И мой член не может в полной мере показать, как трепещет моя душа, когда я вот так ласкаю вас. Потерпите немного, кажется, я близок к нахождению той самой точки, — и он слегка согнул пальцы и потер ими внутри меня.

Я даже не понял, что произошло. Я вздрогнул и невольно застонал, чувствуя, как по моему телу пробежали мурашки. Внизу живота, в члене, во вмиг поджавшихся яичках разливался пульсирующий жар.

— Вот оно! — воскликнул мой друг и проделал манипуляцию пальцами еще пару раз, отчего моя голова заметалась по подушке. — Только представьте себе, чего вы были лишены.

Да, теперь я это очень хорошо понимал. А через пару мгновений я уже вовсю двигал задом, совершенно неприлично, и стонал от каждого прикосновения пальцев к простате. Надо же, теперь я понимал, почему Холмс так охотно закидывал мне на талию ноги, и почему из его горла вырывались такие сладострастные стоны — я сейчас стонал не менее громко. И совсем не хотел, чтобы прекрасные, умелые длинные пальцы покидали мое тело.

Но тут они исчезли, и к моему расслабленному от ласк отверстию прикоснулось что-то прохладное. Я тут же снова сжался, приподнял голову и смотрел широко открытыми глазами, как Холмс пристраивает ко мне резной китайский фаллос.

— Вы точно уверены, что это сможет во мне поместиться? Он существенно крупнее ваших пальцев, — с опаской спросил я, чувствуя, как нарастает давление, и как раскрывается мой анус от слабых толчков гладкой и хорошо смазанной головки. 

От этого давления и от страха мой член стремительно терял силу. Холмс взял его другой рукой и принялся поглаживать вверх и вниз, крепко сжав в ладони и не давая ему опасть. А между тем головка из слоновой кости проникала внутрь меня медленно, но верно. Хотя я и был расслаблен прошлыми действиями, проникновение было трудным. Мне казалось, что эта китайская штуковина разорвет меня на куски. Я дышал рвано и был уже готов попросить Холмса прекратить так пытать мое тело, как вдруг почувствовал, что головка проскользнула, и о стенки моего отверстия трется резная поверхность фаллоса.

— Еще немного, мой друг, — Холмс смотрел, как скрывается в моем теле искусственный член. — Да, вот до этой фигурки... и чуть провернуть... Чувствуете?

Ах, теперь-то я почувствовал! Еще как почувствовал! Китайские монахи не обманули — эталон действительно творил чудеса. Он давил сильнее, чем пальцы, а ощущение абсолютной заполненности придавало остроты моменту.

— А теперь скорее опустите ноги, и дайте мне сесть на вас сверху!

Холмс слегка придерживал фаллос внутри меня. Я выполнил приказ, но от этого ощущения стали болезненнее. И тут Холмс оседлал меня, словно заправский наездник, коим он и являлся, и моментально принял в себя мой член, сразу целиком.

Я охнул, вскидывая бедра, и тут же почувствовал огненный жар, изнутри пронзивший мое тело — это фаллос вновь надавил мне на простату. Боже, как это было прекрасно! Я не удивился бы, произнеси я это вслух.

А дальше Холмс принялся скакать на мне, сильно прогибаясь в спине, и в том же ритме двигая искусственным фаллосом в моем теле. Перед моими глазами заплясали цветные огни, и я пропал для всего мира на долгие-долгие минуты наслаждения. Я излился в Холмса мощной струей, как раз в тот миг, когда он и сам задрожал, забрызгивая мой живот и грудь. Наши стоны слились в один.

Я не помнил, как Холмс слез с меня и вытащил из моего тела фаллос, я смог понять, на каком я свете, только когда он разлегся на моей груди и принялся нежно целовать мою шею.

— Уотсон... — хрипло прошептал он. — Я считаю, что наш эксперимент можно признать удачным.

— Без сомнения, Холмс... — ответил я ему таким же слабым шепотом. — Но теперь я хотел бы испытать подобные ощущения, находясь на вашем месте. Вернемся к тому, с чего начали — китайский эталон должен быть продемонстрирован во всей красе и вам тоже!


End file.
